can my life get any weirder?
by odd della robbia
Summary: yes this is a code Lyoko with ranma 1/2 with more crossovers in side! Basically my same charecter but fell in the cursed springs how will he hide his secret at Kadic? im using some of the charecters in my rps i used to do. : enjoy maybe some romance
1. Chapter 1 im going to Kadic!

Can my life get any weirder?

I do not own CODE LYOKO

_Note I decided to add more of the crossovers I do in the RP one is one of my favorites I don't own any anime's that will go on in the story I do own odd Dokuga.._ _i will start on the blood+ when I get good names but no one messaged me so far... :( but please enjoy because some of the anime's will be on the blood+ series I don't own blood+ all rights go to owners of all the anime's that will be involved In this.. yes if your wondering this is a whole new story with more detail than before. _

* * *

OK we start off when Odd gets a letter from his half sister, wild, that she paid all expenses and has signed me in to the school of Kadic, and I will start after tomorrow I was really exited because I did visit there once and was part of a team called code lyoko. So I walked to my garage and really got busy on my custom painted black to red Chevrolet. I changed the oil, after that I changed the tires. This is gonna be a trip long trip from Japan to France.

-The next day-

* * *

I was so excited after I packed I decided it was time because it was 2:00 in the morning and I needed to get there by tomorrow I slept all day so I will be tired tomorrow night. I fixed myself hot green tea when I slipped and fell into my old pond. I came up my hair was brown, I had breast and my eyes were more sparkled than before.

"AWW DAMMIT" I screamed with a girls voice, yes I fell into the cursed spring of drowned girl. (oh yeah if you haven't tell one of my favorite anime's is Ranma ½)

I got out and had boiled water I poured it all over me my hair was back to silver. No breast, and I was more muscular. I sat my bags in the seat next to me I turned on my Chevrolet and drove off. Next stop France.

~3 hours later.~

I have been drinking tea this was my 8th cup. I looked to my left and saw a girl with blue hair. One word that came to my mind. _Shit_

"NEHOW ODD" she was on a bike and yes her name was shampoo. Shit shit shit shit shit I was chanting to myself

I slammed on the gas pedal I was going 140 when I lost her but I knew where she was going she was going to Kadic. But I also know ukyo is heading there to for her business she says there is no stands there she would make a fortune. Oh god I forgot I never told Jeremie nor the group about my 'feminine side.' you see when I last visit Kadic I was just male but when on my way home I decided to train, unfortunately It was at the cursed lakes. I was training so hard that I lost my balance and like my good old friend who gives me advice. I fell right into the cursed lake where Ranma fell through. Oh god I gulped and ripped open my shirt. SHIT. I had breast!!! and my silver hair was brown! And thats not the worst part. When I visit Ranma shampoo challenged me and I kicked her ass. Than ukyo fell in love RIGHT when shampoo fell in love. I sighed. I cant help I look like I do I hate bragging.

~four hours later.~

* * *

Thank god I was finally in France I pulled out my Red LG slider phone and called up my favorite nerd.

"hello?" a familiar voice asked on the other line.

"I bet your wondering why I'm calling you, huh?"

"pretty much when its 5:00 IN THE MORNING."

"Well im being transferred to Kadic."

"Your shitting me."

"nope my sister just faxed in the papers yesterday im starting tomorrow. Well im gonna see if I can start after tomorrow I need to get some unpacking to do but im in France right now im heading straight for Paris and some of my friends are heading there too. Well there calling me there fiancée. There former finally got some balls and told them that he was in love with Akane Tendo."

"shit looks like you were busy weren't ya?"

"oh yeah I need to tell you something." I explained everything to him.

"this isn't a joke is it?"

"nope."

"I'm not telling a soul"

"good. Now get some sleep ill be there in about 2 minutes."

I pulled in the parkway after filling up the gas tank because this was my 10th stop. I know Ukyo and Shampoo was Already transferred at Kadic. I also know clone is here too. Oh great this is gonna suck, I know this because they also moved there Raman shop here in France. I turned off the engine and I sat there for a few min. hearing the ticking noise as the truck engines was cooling. I took the keys and put it in my pants pocket. I locked the truck and walked in. I walked to the principle office leaving my stuff in the truck so that way ill just get it when I get my room set up my sister specifically told them I need a room alone or there would be trouble. They showed me to my room I walked out into the truck, got my stuff, I set up all my pictures than I moved my desk that my sister got me into my room. I sat my laptop on the desk set up its charger. Than I sat down on my bed beaming about my room.

This is gonna be a fun year.

_Whats gonna happen the next day? It might get interesting with odd trying to hide his secret in a private school with a lot of kids in it_

_My first cliff hanger_

_enjoy_

_i know this was short but hey i need to get a little bit more ideas, if you guys would like post a review i sure would appreciate it.  
_


	2. Chapter 2 how am i suppose to do that?

Chapter 2 how am I suppose to do that?

~2 hours from previous chapter~

* * *

Me and Jeremie met in the bathroom.

"I want you to show me." He said pushing up his glasses.

I gulped as I held up a pale water and then I poured it over me and shivered with my girl body

"Holy Einstein!"

"sh not so loud." I pulled hot water over me I walked into a stall and changed. With my male body.

"hey Jeremie. I really don't mind if I can turn into a girl but im afraid what the gangs will say I mean I am on the verge of choosing one fiancée between Ukyo or Shampoo..."

"OK show me both pictures."

I held up both pictures.

"ones Chinese and the other is Japanese."

"damn your good."

"so who is looking good so far?"

"I don't know.. its just weird you know.."

"yeah..well I got to get to classes ill show you around some other time."

I walked out and was tackled by shampoo.

"GOD what the hell?"

"shampoo so happy I find odd."

"yeah well me so happy I still got my ass!"

"shampoo sorry."

"now can I get up or am I suppose to carry you?"

"you don't need too."

She got up and I dusted my self.

"Now im sorry shampoo but I need to get my schedule for tomorrow or my sister will castrate me."

I walked off to the principles office and knocked.

"Come in."

"Um principle Delmas? May I please get my schedule?"

"Yes you may."

He hands me a paper that looks exactly like odds schedule. I bowed, saying thank you.

I decided there was nothing else to do so I walked into my favorite shop of omiukiyaki .

"Hey odd honey what would you like?"

"hey Ukyo could you please get me your special omiukiyaki please?"

"Sure! Say you do know you have to hide your other self right?"

"How the hell am I suppose to do that huh?!"

"Well be more careful next time sweetie."

I smiled and she smiled too.

"I'm glad I met you Ukyo."

"Besides how Ranma?"

"Last time I checked he was on his honeymoon with Akane."

As she cooked I was fascinated by her skills. She hands me the food.

"Wow this looks great!"

I dug in eating every little bite.

"Thanks Ukyo!"

I walked out when water splashed on me cold very cold I looked around and there was a bunch of kids coming by they saw me and said.

"Hey there!"

I ran really fast and jumped in a bush.

"Thats odd where did that good looking girl go?"

_Shit that was close!_

I ran fast enough to get to my sisters room must still be in class and there was already boiling water god bless my goddess of potions. Yes my sister was the goddess of potions isn't surprising is it?

~3 hours later~

* * *

Jeremie set up a meeting in his room and told me to come and surprise the group. I smiled, I walked to his room and knocked.

(My First POV) ~Jeremie's POV~

* * *

"Hey guys I got a little surprise for ya"

"What is it Jeremie?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah Einstein" Odd chimed in.

Both Ulrich and Yumi were quiet.

A knock was heard.

~Odd Dokuga's POV~

* * *

"Come in" Jeremie said.

I walked in and everyones mouth dropped.

"O-O-Odd?" Aelita said.

"Dude your back!" Odd' said.

"hey Odd." Yumi said.

"I can't believe it so how long are you here?" Ulrich asked.

"Hopefully after my papers im starting school HERE."

"We all welcome you to Kadic." Jeremie said.

"Basically im in all Odds classes."

I sat down on the bed and stretched

"god it was a bitch to get here."

Aelita had a glass of water and tripped, it was coming my way!

"Oh no!"

_What happens when her cold water spills on odd? Find out on the next CHAPTER!! please review! Sorry it was a little short I started on it yesterday..... but decided to finish it early that way I wont ahve to worry about making anyone wait if anyones reading this but please review if you like thank you!  
_


	3. Chapter 3 Did i make a mistake?

Can my life get any weirder i hope i did not make a mistake!

The water was going right to me.

"OH NO" I grabbed odd and used him as a very good shield.

He looked very surprised. "What the hell"

"ohh no im not sharing my secret with you guys ugh you will all laugh. And odd will act funny."

Jeremie looked like he was trying to hold back laughter.

"What do you mean?" Odd demanded.

"Ugh look close the door and lock it."

Aelita did.

"Now this is gonna be the hardest challenge at school greater than hiding the factory what I'm about to show you is really important to me if no one finds out but first let me explain. I was training one day...."

~flash back~

* * *

I was driving in the heart of china when I saw this hot springs. I stopped, signed a visitor thing. I jumped up on one of the polls Shampoo wanted to spar with me as amazon tribe they had to she got over Ranma as he gave her a big heart breaker..that jerk.

She jumped at me with a kick I dodged but a scratch appeared on my face I grit my teeth I dropped kicked her off the pole defeating her but she fell in the springs of drowned cat I fell into the springs of drowned girl I came up and ripped of my shirt there where breast.

My face was so surprised I ran over to shampoo and helped her out, I poured hot water on both her and I.

~Flash back over~

* * *

"Your kidding right?" Odd spoke up.

I grabbed a glass of cold water and splashed it on me I spit out water.

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" I said

everyone gasped Jeremie burst out laughing. Odd stared at me. I Kicked him right in the face. "HEY you wanted me to tell you, you guys are lucky you are my friends!! my gosh! I poured hot water on me."

"If I find out one of you guys tell a soul you think sissy gets mad? Oh you guys are screwed."

"well try not to.." they chimed.

I hope I didn't make a big mistake!

* * *

My note:_**Sorry you guys if its a little short I've been really busy. Not being lazy Since its fourth of July I might do a special on this chapter on the 3**__**rd**__** or 5**__**th**__** but 4**__**th**__** of July is out because I will be at family things. It might be short too. And I know he revealed his secret to the group but I was running out of ideas on how to keep it a secret he will have to rely on the group to keep it a secret but please review if you would like see ya the next chapter of can my life get any weirder?**_


	4. Chapter 4 What the fuck! maybe random

Can my life get any weirder? WHAT THE FUCK?

"Well Odd we got something for you its on lyoko" Einstein explained.

"I haven't been on in FOREVER!!"

We walked to the factory like 2:00 in the morning!!!!!

"We were working on this for you specifically for you we know it may not be like the other Things in fact we got a feeling your gonna flip out I cant Believe your gonna flip out." Aelita explained.

I was there on lyoko when something visualized something something with flames painted on the side holy shit its a 1980's Cadillac with custom engine Odd D was imprinted on the side

"OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG YOU DIDN'T IM NOT GETTING PUNKED RIGHT? HOLY MOTHER PIMP MY RIDE ANYONE? AHHH OHHHHH ITS SHINEY" I was jumping everywhere I got inside turned the key and revved* :) "thank you everyone your the best!!!!"

I went 100 miles per hour all the way through the desert "what the fuck!"

I stopped and got out. "ugh how is this possible?"

"yeah when you recreate lyoko you know EVERYTHING"

"Wow now that is all over with could you please send me back?"

"Sure"

* * *

~THE NEXT DAY~

"odd darling where you going?" Ukyo said as she was running with a pale of water she tripped I was so fast I caught her but got wet so I had to go on lyoko as a girl.

Ukyo was in shock so I made sher she was at her shop. I ran to the factory as I got into the scanner. Thats when I realized something was way too different. I was virtualized on lyoko in a pink kimono with flowers, I had mini daggers and I was one pissed off puppy.

"Whats the matter odd? Got a little favorite color now don't we?" odd started laughing

"ILL KILL YOU ODDDD" I lunged at him and punched the shit out of him de vertualizing him completely

~After we deactivate the tower I walked out and felt this surge of power through me and these words came out of nowhere* chaos control

**(yes im bringing sonic in this)** I disappeared leaving black smoke around me. I appeared on another part of the forest sector "son of a bitch"

the group called out to me I looked for that power and said **chaos control** appears in front of the group again oh my goodness they all thought

"look I never mentioned my grandfather is kinda er the human version of shadow the hedgehog of my mother side. He taught me how to use it but I never thought Id use it again so here I am with the power that actually followed me.."

After that night I ran to Ukyo's shop because I was working there for money.

"Your late odd honey." She said after splashing me with hot water

"Nice thanks" I said working on food now I have to say I bring people to tears with my cook but the only thing that I fear happened to walk in was fucking tiger.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH in a flash I was behind ukyo shivering like a baby. "KEEP THE FUCKING THING AWAY FROM ME WHAT THE HELL IS A TIGER DOING HERE? WHAT THE FUCK" I ran behind Ukyo freaking out screaming every cuss word in the book.

Ukyo looked utterly shock of my reaction.

"Odd its just a tiger and its my messenger about cooking from other people."

"A FUCKING TIGER? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Ukyo handed the tiger a messaged and the tiger ran out really fast off to its reader

"Why are you afraid of a tiger?" Ukyo asked.

"Er long story I don't want to get into it im not afraid of cats but a tiger I hate."

I started cooking a lot of dishes for the customers they left satisfied.

Heres your payment honey Ukyo handed me my payment and kissed me on the cheek when I had a wad full of money in my hand.

"Have a good day Ukyo thank you"

I walked out blushing like a red cherry. I closed my eyes

**chaos control** I whispered as I felt a black power spike I dissapeared leaving a black smoke.

I appeared in the dorm with a black orb around me and disappeared as I walked over to my desk and and grabbed my laptop and closed my eyes again.

**chaos control** I whispered again I felt another spike as I disappeared again and appeared in the factory I sat down and hooked up the super computer to my laptop.

I downloaded some files for my computer so I can run some programs when a voice startled me.

"What are your doing?"

I turned around and it was Jeremie.

"Oh im downloading some files to my laptop so I can run some programs for my updating matrix of my biomatrix form."

"Let me translate this. Your just updating your lyokian form so it can handle chaos control and chaos powers?"

"Bingo"

downloading complete so I got to work and it was all done and over with I finally decided to let it all out I took a ring with a weird mark over my finger and I started to change my eyes turned blue with slits. My hands turned into claws my hair turned white as the moon my teeth became fangs my doggy ears popped out.

Jeremie stared "What are you?"

"I am a hybrid of a half dog demon and half human"

"How did this happen"

"Well im not gonna get into it but my dog demon no inu taishu or he was the general well in our breed that means hes a lord so technically im a prince I guess u can say im perfect but im not in humans point of view I am but im not, im afraid of tigers, err im horrible at people looking at me like you are now when I don't have the ring on."

"Sorry"

"now" I set up a few targets up

I lifted up my hand **chaos blast!** I screamed as a black orb appeared in my hand and released the energy spiked up in my hand and destroyed all the targets.

Jeremie eyes widened "What was that?"

"Er my grandpas gift I got its a long story just to make it short im the heir to his power and only a handful of people can do this. Animals not included in another dimensions.

"wow"

"yeah now excuse me" I started to type really fast as all the programs started swirling in my laptop compiling it all is something different all it does it swirls combining all the data. It swirls faster and faster then it swipes once and my feet appeared with feet with chaos emeralds in them. Next everything was complied I was looking at myself I had a kimono with 5 chaos emeralds all with different colors next I had a weird emerald on my forehead black marks was all over my head it started from the chaos diamond with black markings goes straight down then points and goes straight into my eyes my eyes where red with slits. I had a sword and its sheath had another weird diamond on it. Next the black markings went straight down to my hands and goes was a small circle on my hands and there where 2 other chaos emeralds. Where over my hands but then there was another strange diamond but it was on my neck it was really strange. I finally decided to save it and send it straight to the super computer it was complied downloaded.

Now tomorrow well wait for Xana's attack.

**

* * *

**

**I finally posted it!!!!! WOOO it took me awhile because I had to start thinking on what to type since noone gave me any ideas....enjoy the story so far because I am gonna have to consult someone on giving me idea it may be a little too short but deal with it until i get more ideas i mean its not like im full of them i keep running out on each page **


End file.
